


Conspiracy

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Coming Untouched, Eric is the best nephew ever, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Top Steve McGarrett, more story than smut this time, sneaky Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Eric and Grace conspire to get Steve and Danny together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's POV

Eric knocks on the door and his cousin opens it. He’s supposed to have dinner at his uncle’s place but he got a text telling him to come over to Commander Mcgarrett’s place. He follows Grace outback onto the lanai where Charlie is playing with a racing track.

“Where’s uncle D?”

Grace waves back to the house, with a look he can’t decipher. He follows her direction and walks toward the kitchen. When he gets to the door he stops dead in his tracks. His uncle is feeding Steve a spoon of something really good, at least according to the moan that the commander lets out. Uncle D reaches out and thumbs the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“It’s perfect Danno.”

The smile that lights up his uncle’s face keeps him from making a comment and he turns on his heels and marches back to the kids. He drops himself into a chair and looks at Grace.

“Uhm .. So.. Are they dating?”

“Nope. I asked. He got flustered but was very adamant about them not dating.”

“But .. I mean, well .. Are they always like that?”

Grace puts her phone on the table and looks at him.

“Touching? Looking at each other like they’re in love? Giving each other the thousand watt smile?”

“Try feeding the other and rubbing lips with thumbs.”

Grace sighs and rubs her face in frustration.

“Jesus if even you can see it. I just don’t understand why they won’t admit their feelings and date or get married. Because let’s be honest here, they have been dating for almost eight years.”

He sputters, because he sees plenty. Only he really didn't see his uncle being bi. He never saw him with a guy before. Before long they are called in for dinner. The commander helps Charlie with his dinner as his uncle plates the rest of them up. The food is delicious but he hardly tastes it as he’s distracted by the interactions at the table. He’s looking at a family dinner, he can’t even call it anything else. His family is very tactile, casually touching all the time but what he’s watching right now isn’t casual at all. It’s like looking at his grandparents, married for years and so in sync with each other they don’t notice it themselves. Grace is looking at him with her eyebrows raised and he mouths _‘wow’_ at her.

“What is that? What is happening here?”

His uncle is gesturing between him and Grace, who in turn smoothly covers for them by pointing at the food.

“The food Danno, you two went all out.”

He looks at them suspiciously for a second before going into detail about the food. Eric sighs quietly, he’s not going to touch this, whatever it is, with a ten foot pole. After dinner both his uncle and the commander take Charlie to wash up and then bed, leaving Grace and Eric to the dishes.

“They remind you of grandma and grandpa, right? I know they do because I see it. They are so married it’s not even funny anymore. Last year I caught Steve coming out of Danno’s bedroom on Christmas morning. I was so happy because I thought that meant they finally got their shit together. Only it wasn’t like that at all, dad told me it was because the couch was to short for uncle Steve. And when I caught Danno in Steve’s bed it was the same fucking excuse. The couch. I honestly thought they were just very bad at hiding their new relationship but they are stubborn, oblivious idiots.”

Eric remains silent during her rant, wondering if Grace realises how much like her dad she is.

“So I want my dad to be happy. And I think uncle Steve is the key to that. Only I need help in making him realise it. So you going to Jersey is ideal. Here’s what you ..”

“No.” he interrupts her “Listen, they are grown up and perfectly capable of knowing their own feelings. I won’t be a part of this. I have to work with them.”

Grace sighs in frustration, she turns to the door and listens intently for a second before she continues.

“Look, I didn’t want to do this but I have pictures of the pink Power Ranger incident and I am not afraid to use auntie Kono’s mail to send it out to the whole HPD.”

Ah and there was Rachel’s influence, he takes a deep breath.

“Fine, what do you want to do.”

Grace beams at him, and damn it he can’t stay mad.

“Okay, so I have loads of pictures of them where they look like a couple. Now I need everybody in Jersey to think they secretly in a relationship. I need them to needle Danno and Steve about their non existent relationship at every turn.”

“But that won’t work, because you said they just deny it?”

“No, they just give an explanation for whatever situation you caught them in but they never deny it. Also they say I love you all the time and we both know Dad doesn’t say that easily to anyone. I believe they need a push and we are going to give them that final shove.”

“Ugh, fine but if this goes south you are the one to take the blame.”

They settle on the couch to watch a movie and he doesn’t know why he’s surprised when Uncle D snuggles up close to Steve. The commander drapes a blanket over their laps and Uncle D rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. Oh god, Grace was right. They are oblivious idiots in love.

 

*****

 

Eric tried to go home by himself but his grandma insisted that she’s pick him up. Sitting next to her in the car he thought this was the perfect opportunity to start dropping some hints.

“We had a nice family dinner last week at Steve’s. They just finished Charlie’s room, it’s a racing theme, he picked it out himself. Grace is still deciding on a colour to put on the walls of hers.”

He trails off because his grandma is giving him a look.

“Are you telling me they live together?”

Eric fidgets under her gaze.

“Uhm no. Sort of, mostly the weekends. Uncle D seems very happy with Steve?”

“Mmm yes I know, Steve is a catch. I tried telling your uncle but he wouldn’t listen and I’m thinking he still isn’t listening. So for you to try and make me believe they live together means something is up.”

“Aww grandma, you’re killing me here.”

His grandma doesn’t say anything else, but she glances his way and he has to force himself not to flinch. He feels like he’s six years old getting caught stuffing his face with his grandma’s tiramisu. No one got dessert that night. He shifts because he can still feel the stinging of the spanking he got. He sighs, she’s a Williams and that means she isn’t going to let it go. Only thing to do is spill the cannoli. When he’s done he sighs in relief, he never realised how much this mission weighed. 

“You know we are going to visit in April. So we have four months to convince everyone here without it getting back to Danny and Steve. You and Grace need to make sure they are living together by then.”

“How?”

“You’re a smart boy Eric and you’ve got Gracie there to help. You’ll figure it out.”

 

*****

 

Eric looks around the table, it’s a disorganised and loud bunch. He loves it, but Brian, his mum’s new boyfriend looks overwhelmed. He likes the guy and his mum is happy again so he makes an effort to distract him from all the yelling. He shows him all the pictures Grace send him. Talking about his awesome Uncle and his partner is easy enough and he sorts of forgets that he’s on a mission until Brian asks him how they handle being a couple on the force. There’s a sudden silence at the table and everyone is now looking at Eric waiting for his reply. He decides honesty is the best way to go.

“Well, they bicker a lot and that makes them an easy target for old married jokes but overall everyone is pretty chill about it. Especially after Savannah Walker did her docu.”

“So uh a documentary about their relationship?”

Brian asks in wonder, the rest of the family is quiet but Eric can see the silent conversations going around. His grandma answers for him.

“Oh it’s wonderful, I taped it so we can watch after dinner.”

Not long after that they settle in the living room with coffee and tiramisu, he wonders if his grandma has psychic powers. He looks at her and thinks ‘ _if you can hear me look at me_ ’ really loud. His grandma turns to him and he blinks in shock. ‘ _Clap your hands_ ’ but she looks away and busies herself with the dvr player. Disappointment but mostly relief courses through him. The show starts and he realises that most of his family hasn’t seen it. An hour later everyone is convinced they are in a secret relationship. Eric texts Grace ‘mission accomplished’ he gets a smiley face in return.

“When I was there we had a brunch with Danny, Steve and the kids. At the time I wondered if there was more to it but dismissed it because he would have told me. But seeing this? I will have words with him as soon as I can get a hold of the a-hole.”

Bridget comments and he can feel a slight panic because if she does it will be ruined.

“Uh Auntie Bridget? You really shouldn’t, maybe there’s a reason he didn’t tell you? What if he was scared? You know how he reacts when he’s confronted. Maybe just wait until he tells you or when you see him in four months? I mean he can’t hang up on you or block you if you’re sitting in front of him, right? And if he runs well the commander will track him down for you”

Everyone nods, his mum ruffles his hair.

“You are so smart, isn’t he smart?”

She asks and everyone sort of nods and he should feel offended but he just laughs nervously and hopes none of them will out right ask his uncle about his affair.

“Uhm commander?”

Brian looks lost again and Eric smiles.

“Steve’s a Navy SEAL and badass, he’s also very protective of his family.”

He glances at his mum and adds.

“So you better treat my mom right, because he knows how to make it look like an accident.”

Brian gulps, nodding his head rapidly making everyone laugh.

 

*****

 

He’s been back in Hawaii for two weeks and he’s meeting up with Grace today. He has no clue if the fam back home called or messaged uncle D at all and he hopes Grace knows more. They need to discuss how they are going to make them live together. He’s been breaking his brain over it and hasn’t come up with a single idea. They meet at Kamekona’s, Gracie is super excited because she got to confirm her dad’s relationship three times for the past few weeks.

“So how are we going to play this? I mean your dad is really happy with his new place and I doubt he’s going to give it up.”

Grace smiles at him and he shivers, because in that moment she looks downright evil.

“Mm yeah don’t worry about that, Kamekona owes me after our last game and I’m pretty sure he’ll do me this favour.”

“Uh favour? You already have a plan? Because let me tell you I couldn’t think of anything.”

“Yeah, I have. The landlord is going to have an inspection because he found a fungus in one of his other houses, he’ll order a disinfection of the property. Only to find some structural damage, maybe? So Danno has no choice but to stay with uncle Steve. Seeing as how we have rooms there.”

“Oh my god, you are an actual evil genius. Remind me to never, ever piss you off.”

Grace laughs and waves Kamekona over.

“Wait he owes you? Does uncle D know?”

She shushes him and he watches as she forces the big guys hand. He listens in wonder how Kamekona tells her okay but only because he wants his ohana happy and he can’t stand the pining any more.

Barely a week later he and the rest of the ohana are helping his uncle move into Steve’s house. He carries in a box of clothing and uncle D sends him up to the master bedroom. Curiously he looks around and lifts up a picture of Grace and Charlie from the night stand on the right side of the bed. It’s been there for a while because there’s a dust imprint on the surface. Grace’s words from last month come back to him and he mulls it over. What if they really are together but just didn’t want anyone to know. There could be reasons. A noise at the door startles him and he twists around. Steve is standing in the doorway looking at him with a smirk.

“I talked to your grandma yesterday.”

Eric gulps, holy fuck Steve knows. His mind is screaming _‘abort’_ but he can’t bring himself to move.

“You’re lucky Danno is distracted because he’s great at detecting you know?”

Eric nods his head, because yeah he wondered about that.

“I don’t know how you got Kamekona on board but I will be having words with him. I won’t tell your uncle because this is going much faster than what I had planned so for now we are on course.”

Eric watches Steve leave the room and blinks. What the actual fuck. He scrambles for his phone and texts Grace. Seconds later his phone pings ‘well duh’ he frowns okay that wasn’t what he expected. He texts a series of !!!!!!! back and minutes later Grace enters the room. He soundlessly waves his hands and arms to ask her what the fuck?!

“Relax, uncle Steve just isn’t as oblivious as we thought he’d be. It’s a good thing he’s on board. It could also mean that my dad already knows what we are doing. And they are letting us do it.”

He considers it for a minute, if his uncle hasn’t said anything yet then he probably won’t be blamed for it. They walk down and he smiles at his uncle who looks at them knowingly. Oh. He was stupid to think they’d get away with it. His uncle has mad detective skills, plus the fact that he must have had a million texts from home by now. He sighs as he picks up the next box, because he just realised that this isn’t moving in for a few weeks because of fumigation. This is moving in, for life.

 

TBC

 


	2. Get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny talk and kiss and .. well you get the drift.. Also Steve picks up the family from the airport..
> 
> Starts with Danny POV ends with Steve POV

Danny takes the cold beer that Steve hands him and sinks back into the couch. Steve clears his throat but Danny doesn’t look up. He picks at the wet label of his beer and squirms under Steve’s heavy gaze. He isn’t ready to confront the elephant in the room, but on the other hand he’s been waiting for this moment. Last year at Christmas Steve started wooing him. He let Steve push and woo but never past the point of no return. Danny is scared to take that last step, for a number of reasons. Number one being that he’ll be lost if Steve ever leaves him. And starting something means he increases the chance of that happening. He never thought that mister commitment phobe would be the one to push for more. Steve was good at letting Danny control the pace but at times he could almost taste his frustration. Then just after last Christmas he got several texts from different family members and he deduced that Eric showed them pictures that only Grace could have send him and his mum showed them the Savannah in Hawaii episode. He’d been curious to see what the next phase would be and it took him a whole day to realise the fumigation was staged. One look at Steve and he knew that his partner was well aware of the scheme and that meant that Danny’s pretending ignorance days were over.

“So you’re living here. You’re sleeping in my bed. But you can’t look at me?”

He carefully places the beer on a coaster, takes a deep breath and finally looks at Steve.

“What do you want me to say? Huh? That I’m scared? We have a good thing Steven! What if we throw sex into the mix and it all goes wrong huh? Then what? What do I tell my kids?”

“Danny, baby, nothing is going to go wrong.”

“You can’t know that Steve.”

“Of course I can Danno. We’ve been together for nearly nine years and survived everything life threw at us.”

Danny knows Steve won’t let it go and he’s done running away. He throws his hands in the air.

“Fine!”

Steve’s smile is blinding as he leans in. He stops just short of their lips touching, breath mingling and eyes meeting. He’s waiting for Danny to take the final step. He surges forward, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds he tentatively licks the seam, prompting Steve to open his mouth. Their tongues tangle and Danny shivers. Steve deepens the kiss and drags him into his lap. He goes willingly, groaning when their bodies finally press together. Steve kisses like he does everything else, intense and full of fire. He loves it. Steve’s hands are on his back, pulling him against his muscled chest. His own hands are stroking Steve’s broad shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Suddenly gravity is pulling him down and he has to clamp his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve carries him up the stairs without breaking a sweat and the show of strength makes his cock twitch. Once in the bedroom Steve sets him down, giving him a soft peck on the mouth before divesting them of their clothes in less than a minute. Damn it, Steve looks like a Greek god, all defined muscle with a delicious dusting of chest hair as a finishing touch. His cock is a thing of beauty, straining against his stomach and leaking pre cum. He yanks the tall bastard down into a hungry, open mouthed kiss. Letting his hands roam Steve’s naked body, while pressing in close. Feeling Steve’s sticky cock trapped against his stomach, makes his own jerk against Steve’s thigh. Steve starts to slowly push them towards the bed, as soon as Danny feels his thighs hit the frame he scrambles onto the bed. Steve follows him, settling in between Danny’s legs. Leaning on his elbows, Danny’s head boxed in, Steve grins down at him.

“No turning back Danny, if we do this you are mine. No take backs. Forever.”

Danny rolls his eyes, as if he would be here otherwise. They waited long enough. He rolls his hips and Steve hisses.

“Not getting any younger here, think you can take me without breaking a hip?” 

Steve leans in and bites at Danny’s lips in punishment. He soothes it with his tongue which leads to more kissing, wet and to much tongue but he doesn’t care. Danny loses himself in the kiss. Steve’s hips are stuttering against his pelvis and suddenly Danny needs more. He pumps his hips up, trying to get more friction. Steve pulls back, Danny grumbles out a protest. Steve lets out a breathy laugh and he scowls until he hears a snick. He jumps when wet, slippery fingers pry his ass cheeks apart. A thumb presses against his hole, slipping inside with minimal effort. A second later the thumb is gone and something much larger is pushing against the rim. Danny sucks in a breath when it pops past the rim. Steve is looking at him, poised and ready but not moving. Danny looks down their bodies and he can see Steve’s muscles quiver in restraint. He nods his head. It seems to be what Steve was waiting for because he drives his hips forward, sliding his cock in to the hilt. It’s big and he feels impossibly full but he burn is deliciously painful. Steve pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a deliberate slow pace. Danny groans in frustration. Steve keeps changing the angle until Danny moans as he finally hits his prostate. He grins at Danny, snapping his hips forward again, and again finding and tapping it dead on every single time. This time the pace he sets is fast and almost brutal. Danny can already feel the bruises coming up. He grabs the headboard with one hand and reaches down with his other. Steve is quick to slap his hand away, his rhythm faltering for a second.

“You can come on my cock baby. Just like this.”

Danny shakes his head, but Steve just thrusts harder and Danny feels his muscles contract. He tries to hold off but his orgasm is fast approaching. He looks up at Steve who mouth ‘now’ at him and he’s coming. Steve pulls out and flips him around, immediately sliding back inside. Danny can’t do more than lay there and take it. Steve’s thrusts slow down and he drags Danny up. The change in position pushes him down onto Steve’s cock, he grunts as he bottoms out. Steve licks a spot on his shoulder before he bites it. Danny clenches up in shock and Steve growls as he comes.

They collapse, and as Steve carefully rearranges them Danny realises that he’s still inside of him. A hand on his chest keeps him in place and Steve sighs against his neck.

“We’re doing that again as soon as we can.”

“Please, you need at least four hours to recuperate. So probably a good thing I like morning sex.”

Steve snorts, nuzzling his neck.

“Fine, but I need pancakes first. Got to keep up my strength.”

“Mmm yeah okay. Pancakes.”

Danny can feel his eyes droop. Already half asleep. He knows they should clean up but he can’t be bothered.

“I love you. You’re mine now.”

Steve whispers into his neck and Danny smiles.

“Yours. I love you too.”

 

*****

Steve POV

*****

 

Steve’s waiting at the airport with Grace, to pick up the Williams family. He lets Grace pick out the welcome leis as he looks at the flight schedule. No delays. Thirty minutes later Grace takes off running towards her grandparents, aunts and uncles while Steve follows her at a slower pace. Clara pulls him into a hug and Eddie slaps his back, giving him a quick one sided hug. Bridget hugs him and introduces her husband. Stella is just as enthusiastic as her mother, but Brian offers him a formal hand.

“Uhm Commander McGarrett. I’m Brian. Thank you so much for the invitation, I’m honoured to be included in the ceremony.”

Steve smiles, thanking him. When they walk to the car he urges Grace to hang back.

“Ceremony? Danno is going to kill you.”

“Pff Eric will take the fall. Besides once married he’ll forgive us.”

“Us?”

“You seriously think Danno will let you off the hook? Because I was there just now and you didn’t correct Brian.”

“Fine, your dad is just easier to handle if you force his hand. And you, young lady, are truly a product of both of your parents.”

Grace beams at him and skips ahead to her grandma. Steve smiles, this is going to be a good week, he can feel it.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post on tumblr and a prompt from my awesome friend Mireille. I hope you enjoyed it. English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own, if you happen to spot any please let me know so I can correct it. That being said kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
